


【锤基】冰岛夫夫日常

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 日常三百集。小段子。不定更。索尔跟洛基是居住在冰岛的一对老夫老夫，每天过节做爱，其乐融融。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Happy Meat Soup Day 肉汤日快乐  
(锤基“大概是远房亲戚”设定)

“嘿，伙伴，给我一碗肉汤好吗？”  
金发蓝眼的男人就这样冒了出来，正在收拾锅具的黑发厨师抬起头瞟了他一眼。  
“抱歉，羊肉汤已经分完了，我想路口转角的那间店应该还有剩下，你可以过去那里看看。”  
男人没有被厨师的冷脸冷言赶跑，而是将双手插进裤兜，斜斜一站。  
“肉汤节，很有趣的节庆活动不是吗？”他笑着说，“这是第几年了？”  
“17。”  
街头到处张贴的海报上写得明明白白的。冰岛首都雷克亚维克把冬天的第一天订为肉汤日，鼓励市民在每年的这天喝肉汤庆祝新季节的到来，今年是第十七次。  
厨师继续低头整理。  
“其实我是个素食主义者，你相信吗？”男人说。  
黑发厨师挑眉，“不相信。”  
猜到男人的意图，他索性停下手上工作，一对绿眼睛巨细无遗地打量男人勇猛健美的身材。  
“吃素能养出这么漂亮的肌肉？我的店要被世人所遗弃了。”  
“位在世界边陲的冰块小岛都能被人们惦念了，别说是一间拥有优秀主厨的店。”  
“你知道吗？冰岛地小人少，几乎所有岛民都有或亲或疏的亲戚关系，”厨师对金发男人微笑，“我上个月遇到个叫做诗寇蒂的女孩，在开始约会之前发现她居然是我的婶婆，然后，就没有然后了。”  
“那真是太好――太令人哀伤了。”  
男人被厨师的笑容和绿眼睛给迷倒，他有点惋惜那碗他没喝到的汤，厨师的汤一定和做汤的人一样充满滋味。  
“我是Thor Odinson.”  
“Loki Laufeyson.”  
“Laufey? Son of Johann?”  
“No, son of Mimir.”  
“Mimir?”叫做Thor的男子第一次露出难色。  
“是，Mimir, Son of Ymir.” Loki眨眨眼，“Odin, Odin Borson? Son of Borr.”  
金发男人大无畏地绕进汤台后方，站到黑发厨师旁边，一只手搭上厨师后腰。  
“我想这并没有问题，对吧？基于我们都是男性的缘故。”  
Loki没有阻止背后那只越发大胆的手的打算。  
“你愿意帮我一起收店吗？”  
“十分乐意，小叔叔。”

*錘基兩人調情的小段子～可以當他們素昧平生互看對眼，也可以是早就交往在玩情趣～  
*北歐人的姓氏來自於父親名字+son。冰島也是這樣，除了少數擁有家族姓氏的家族外，一般冰島人的姓氏都是爸爸名字（媽媽也行）+sson或son，女孩則是+sdóttir。  
*冰島人口很少，只有30几萬，彼此都有親緣關係，隨便抓兩個人過來，他們可能擁有共同的曾祖父。聽說冰島還因此開發一款可以查詢兩人之間是否有親戚關係的app。（以便在雙方擦槍走火前迅速確認彼此關係？！）


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Ugly Food Festival 丑食节快乐

金发蓝眼的男子在玄关放下他沉重的摄影设备，和多数的同业不一样，他并不赶着检视自己的工作成果。挂妥带着户外寒气的大衣，男子打开家里的内玄关门，还来不及领受屋内的温暖空调，一个冰凉坚硬的灰色物体袭面而来，迅速点了下他的嘴唇。  
男子惊了一下，但马上在看到眼前黑发男子的盈盈笑脸后恢复正常。定睛一看，刚刚袭击他、夺走他的吻的是黑发男子手上捧着的羊头骨。这个调皮鬼，又在恶作剧了。  
“洛基！”他宠溺地微笑，同时目不转睛审视他几十个小时未见的伴侣。  
对方上前挽住他的胳膊，拉着他往餐桌移动，于是索尔顺势把手放上那个人的窄腰，任他把随便他带往哪里，一边低头讨取那个他应得的吻。  
黑发男子站在餐桌前，比着桌上的食物展开双手，眨眼大声宣布：  
“Ta-da――丑食节快乐！”  
方正的大桌子上布满着冰岛的传统食物：煮羊头、腌羊睪ll丸、血肠、羊肝酱、发酵鲨鱼肉等等，这些模样古怪、气味可怖的食物实在无法被称为“美食”，因而被赋予了相反意义的“丑食”（Torramatur）做为它的统称。不知从何时起，在冰岛旧历仲冬日（Torri）的这一天，享用由这些乡下古老食物组成的飨宴，成为了一项流行的庆祝活动，并被称为丑食节（Torrablót / Ugly Food Festival）。  
洛基不愧是专业厨师，将这些琳琅满目的古怪食物搜罗弄得很齐全，一样不漏，有哪些甚至可能是他自己亲自动手做的。  
索尔瞟向被洛基搁在桌角、刚拿着玩的羊头骨，和炖煮过的羊头颅不同，这颗头颅骨经过仔细处理，俨然已经成为了细致的手工艺术品，羊头顶还特地用黏土扎了两只弯曲尖锐的羊角角――角是重点！洛基坚持表示――那肯定是洛基亲手捏的，做为名餐厅的主厨老板，一周只营业三天，一年固定休四个月的寒假，索尔确信他有这样的闲工夫。  
索尔再度将目光移回餐桌中央，偶尔越过它们看安坐在他对面的黑发厨师。  
他特地提早结束工作回家，可不是要让自己面对这一桌满满的丑食大快朵颐。  
比起其貌不扬的炖羊脸，他更想吃眼前这个漂亮的男人。  
他抬起可怜巴巴的蓝色狗狗眼。  
“不能跳过这些？”  
直接吃你。  
洛基似乎没有听到，他用他可以煮美食，也可以捏羊角的秀美无匹的白皙纤手切下一块发酵鲨鱼肉。发酵鲨鱼肉必须使用鲨鱼腹肉，晒干后埋在沙子里经过几个月的充分发酵才能够算完成，它气味独特，足可以与臭名远播的瑞典鲱鱼罐头一争胜负。  
他把它和其他丑食一起盛进索尔的盘子。  
“名副其实献给雷神的祭品，”那只漂亮的手端起酒杯，摇晃着里头的透明液体，这是被不习惯这种口味的无礼外国人称之为黑死酒的冰岛特色烈酒Brennivín。 “好好享用。”  
黑发厨师得意地说，绿眼睛一闪一闪。  
原本Torrablót的来由，就是要祭祀和这个人同名的神明，献给祂的盛宴。  
索尔不再计较，安之若素地吃起盘子里的丑食们，一下子就迅速吃光。他装模作样拿起餐巾布擦拭嘴角，慢条条地开口：  
“你知道吗？这个节日，还有个别称。”  
“什么？”洛基好奇问。  
吃完前菜，现在该轮到享受主餐了。索尔直直盯着厨师，同时也是主菜本身。  
和臭气冲鼻的腌鱼肉不一样，绝对是香喷喷的。  
和五味杂陈的食物不一样，保证是美味极了。  
他给故意装不知道的黑发伴侣报上答案：  
“丈夫节。”

*1月中旬到2月中旬是冰岛旧历里的“仲冬（Torri）月”，Torri月的第一天（1月的第三个星期五）正好也是冰岛的“丈夫节”（Bóndadagur）。


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Happy Cream Bun Day 奶油泡芙日  
(一点点dirty((daddy) talk)

索尔发出慵懒的唔唔声，他从棉被里探出手，手掌在床单上抓挠了两下，“洛基……”他本想把睡在旁边的爱人搂到怀里，却捞了个空。  
他委屈地抱着棉被滚动起来，才滚到一半他的屁股就啪地挨了打。索尔立刻掀被起身，凶手是一名黑发男子――正是洛基，就是他手持纸板拍打他的屁股。  
被逮个正着的洛基不躲不避冲着他大喊：“Bolla!”  
哦，今天是奶油泡芙日！  
索尔想起来了。  
冰岛人爱吃奶油泡芙（Bolludagsbolla），甚至因此有个奶油泡芙日（Bolludagur）。但根据规矩，这一天的泡芙得由别人买给你吃。传统上在复活节前第七个礼拜的星期一，孩子们可以带着事前做好的圆形纸板，溜进父母房间，趁着父母起床前用纸板拍打他们屁股，并大声喊“Bolla!”（bun,圆形面包），被打到屁股的大人得按打到次数给予泡芙，打到一下就是一个奶油泡芙，两下就是两个。  
索尔跳下床，但洛基的动作更快，他怎么会输给刚睡醒的人呢，他闪到索尔侧边，  
抓准机会又迅速往索尔臀部连续敲了两下。  
“Bolla! Bolla! Bolla!”洛基得逞大笑。  
索尔抓住捣蛋鬼的双手，把他压进大床里。手里逞凶的纸板被抽走扔掉，洛基不知大难临头仍兀自咯咯直笑。  
早上醒来本来就有些骚动了，现在对方自己送上来――索尔瞇起眼睛，白色的床单和黑色的头发，这鲜明简单的对比，他永远都看不腻，永远能掳掠他的全部心神和眼光。  
他低头亲吻洛基的额头，鼻子，脸颊，但手就没有那么彬彬有礼循序渐进了，而是性急地伸进衣物里、拉扯掉……  
得意的笑声很快消失，不多久出现在床上是取而代之的，响亮的啪啪声。  
黑发男子将脸和肩膀都尽可能埋进了柔软的枕头中，却依然无法杜绝羞耻的声音传进他的耳朵里。  
“你这么想吃泡芙呀，爹地做给你吃。”  
索尔让洛基趴跪在床上，双手捏着他的臀瓣不停向前顶撞。  
“这泡芙膨胀得真完美，好棒呀！”明明除了形状以外其他都扯不上边，不如说更像是烘烤前手感绝佳，富有弹性的圆润面团。  
“爹地帮你做泡芙――”  
他紧紧握着完美的“泡芙体”：“现在要把奶油挤进去咯。”

“欢迎回家！”洛基站在门里，笑脸迎接结束一天工作的索尔。  
索尔吻了他一下，然后举高手里的甜点纸盒，盒里装着奶油泡芙，是他欠他的三颗泡芙，洛基马上会意地回以微笑，他亲吻金发男子的脸颊。  
“甜心，我也有礼物要给你呢。”  
他拉着索尔走进屋内，屋子里从餐桌到地板到沙发，每个地方都排列着满满的奶油泡芙，满满的，几百颗的奶油泡芙。  
“一下一个，”洛基对索尔眨眼睛，面露灿笑，“说不定我漏了几个，但我想你不会介意的，对不对。”

*怎么一不小心又相爱相杀起来XD  
*今年(2020)的奶油泡芙日是2/24。


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Beer Day 啤酒日

“伙计，你醒了？”  
索尔对着头顶的声音抬起头，他忍受着手臂和脸颊的酸麻，向问话的人艰难颔首。无顾周围人声喧闹，他趴在吧台上睡了几个小时。  
和金发男子打招呼的是吧台里侧的酒保，索尔下午进店时这里还是咖啡店，现在咖啡店的时间已经结束，店内的饮料列表被抽换，灯光的颜色也大改，摇身一变成为了时髦酒吧。原本站在吧台里的咖啡师下班了，才上工的酒保显然精神奕奕。  
“你知道我们多努力在赶走那些想要捡你尸的人吗？”  
他朝索尔挤眉弄眼邀功般地说，索尔咧开嘴回说谢啦。  
酒保端出一杯金黄色液体给他，然后回头做起自己的事。索尔看着酒保拿出一块立牌放在吧台台面，立牌上用张扬的字体写着：啤酒日！所有啤酒买一送一！

今天是啤酒日（Bjórdagurinn）。  
是的，啤酒日，昨晚他才和洛基一起在家里庆祝。  
令人难以置信地，冰岛有很长一段时间，是禁止冰岛人在岛内喝啤酒的。冰岛在1915年立法禁止所有酒精饮料，之后红酒和其他酒类依序解禁，唯独啤酒仍在禁止项目当中，理由是啤酒便宜，容易使人酗酒。也许是因为有维京人基因，冰岛人天性好酒，十个冰岛人中就有一个有过治疗酗酒的经历。而长达75年的啤酒禁令终于在1989年3月1日解除了，3月1日便成为了冰岛的啤酒节，虽然如今喝啤酒已然成为了日常，但在这一天冰岛人会光明正大的比平日喝得更疯狂，呼朋引伴到酒吧开心酣饮。  
以庆祝啤酒日为名义，索尔跟洛基昨晚准备了好几手啤酒，一过午夜他们就开始大肆畅饮。  
两人痛快地喝了一晚的啤酒，当然也兴之所至做起了爱。等他们醒来时已经是今天中午之后，卧房里啤酒瓶凌乱散布，床角还躺着没喝完的啤酒，黄褐色的啤酒液大股地流出来，渗到了床垫里面。  
“我把你操尿了？”  
刚睡醒连眼睛都还没有完全睁开的索尔囫囵地问着身旁的人。  
看似不壮的黑发爱人一巴掌把他拍到地板上，最后索尔闷闷地出了门。

趴在吧台大睡特睡了一下午，此刻宿醉已不再困扰他，反而是身体叫嚣着想要多的酒精。酒吧里气氛越来越高昂，呼喊着再来一杯的声音此起彼落，陆续有索尔的熟人进来酒吧，和索尔打过招呼或简单聊天之后，又成群地转换到下一间酒吧去。冰岛首都雷克雅未克的酒吧都集中在Laugavegur街周边，大家总喜欢随意地从这一家酒吧晃到下一家，街头上、酒吧里常可见认识的人在互相打招呼问好。  
“一起喝一杯吗？”  
朋友之外，也会有陌生人上前。高大帅气又落单的金发男人在酒吧里面对着已经不知道是第几波的搭讪。索尔没有马上回应陌生男子，他望向门的方向，有人正缓步走来，在晦暗的酒吧照明里，在攒动的人山人海中，那人有如自带打光灯般璀璨耀眼。  
顺着索尔的目光望去，男子了然，“你有伴？”  
双眼不移地盯着他心中那缕光线，索尔笑出灿亮的牙齿，点头回：“我的伴。”  
英俊高䠷的黑发男子终于走到索尔旁边，陌生男子已经识相地离开。洛基对此，一点都不意外，只是挑了挑眉。  
“新床的钱我来出。”  
索尔耷拉眉毛说。  
“一人一半。”  
洛基回应。  
在两人达成协议时，酒保也推了两杯新倒的啤酒给他们。两人短暂接吻后，各自举起杯。  
在即将碰杯时，索尔笑着道：  
“祝……世界和平？”  
洛基也笑起来。  
“愿所有人都能够爱其所爱。”

“Skál!”

Skál:冰岛语的干杯  
早就饱经摧残的受害床垫表示：终于可以退休了呜 Skál!  
Beer Day是3/1。“愿所有人都能够爱其所爱。”献给ao3。


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Réttir 圈羊节

山坡上山谷里一点一点的白色在移动，然后汇聚成带状。黑色的四驱越野摩托车在这些白色间快速穿梭，在起伏不定的山坡地驰骋来回。  
一匹黑马接近四驱越野车，四驱车减下速度，马上的骑士对四驱车的驾驶说：“差不多了，他们说可以开始往镇上过去了。”  
“知道了，洛基。”索尔回应。  
其他的摩托车和吉普车也开始往谷间道路集中，跟在白色带状的后头缓缓地驱赶着它们。那些白色――其实更偏近于灰――是一只只的冰岛羊，正在被赶回村庄的途中。  
在冰岛野外随处可以见到冰岛羊的身影，羊的数量比冰岛人口还多――冰岛人口三十几万，羊只数目却高达百万。冰岛羊是冰岛最重要的经济动物，羊的肉、奶可以做为食品，羊毛则会被制成衣物。这些被放养的冰岛羊会在群山遍野间恣意游荡，直到秋天来临，而把冰岛羊赶回羊圈的活动，被称为冰岛圈羊节。圈羊节（Réttir）会在入冬之前每年的九月中旬举行，根据举办圈羊活动的农场规模，长的话可能持续一两个星期。  
经过一个夏天，这些漫步荒野的冰岛羊已经长肥长壮，农场的人会骑着马、开着车在山坡林野间四处奔走――冰岛羊可以在冰岛任何地方自由行走，即使闯入了私人土地，也不能强硬赶走――将在上半年放牧出去的羊找出来，然后再把发现到的羊群赶到村子附近，进行区别，这往往无法凭农场自己的力量来完成，家里的人全部出动外，也要召唤亲戚和朋友前来帮忙赶羊、分羊。现在，也会邀请城市的人以及来自世界的游客一起进行这项传统活动。

索尔在摄影工作之外，也从事导游工作。来自比利时的一家人希望能够深度参与圈羊节活动。一般行程会让观光客到邻近的旅馆住宿，但比利时客人希望不只是参与圈羊活动而已，还想住在农场过夜，充分体验地道的冰岛乡村生活。  
索尔找到乐意接待观光客的农场刚好和洛基的餐厅有合作，与洛基相熟。在农场主人的热情邀约下，洛基只好也一道跟着来。  
比利时人的母亲和小孩乘坐在相对安全的吉普车，父亲则和索尔一起操纵机动性和刺激性都高的山地四轮越野摩托车在丘壑间移动。  
此时大队伍正准备穿过山谷返回村庄，有开车跟在壮观的羊群后面的，也有骑着马逡巡在周围的，所有人一起赶着羊。  
黑发青年骑着冰岛马在羊群旁飒爽地经过，偶尔和四驱车驾驶双目相交。  
骑着马的洛基俊逸非凡，帅度提升，让索尔时不时眼睛迸光。  
冰岛上只有一种马，就是冰岛马。冰岛马和冰岛羊同样以血统纯正著称，冰岛的羊从九世纪来到冰岛之后，就没有再和欧洲大陆的其他羊只混种，冰岛马也是如此，岛屿的地理型态和冰岛人的坚持，千年以来保持住了牠们品种的单一性。  
洛基身上套了件灰底蓝花的毛衣，一圈圆形的过肩花纹圈覆住整个肩膀。农场主人的太太向来喜欢洛基，特地送了这件新编织好的冰岛毛衣给他。  
为了抵御冰岛恶劣严峻的气候，冰岛羊的羊毛粗糙耐寒，十分保暖，甚至具备防水功能，而将冰岛羊毛这些特性发挥到极致的就是冰岛毛衣。冰岛毛衣（Lopapeysa）又被昵称为Lopi，风格强烈鲜明，非常具有冰岛特色。冰岛毛衣以套头毛衣为主，在肩部会有一圈宽纹，花纹灵感通常来自于冰岛的地貌风景、动物花草等，正是这些传统图腾提高了冰岛毛衣的辨识度，也是这圈过肩花纹减低了毛衣的呆笨感，反而衬得人精神奕奕。  
穿上温暖扎实的手工毛衣后，一向眉目凌厉的黑发青年顿时也多了几分温厚可亲。

旷野中的羊被赶回村庄附近后，会被集中在一个户外的巨大圆形围栏内。这里是分羊的场地。  
大圆圈里会有一格格呈放射状分布的小羊圈。大圆圈中有个小圆圈，数百只羊聚在中央的圆圈里等待被区分。  
众人过来帮羊只分类，靠着羊耳朵上的标记和编号，分辨是属于哪一户的，然后赶入各户的小羊栏里。各农场将自家的羊领回去后还会再做细分，决定是明年继续放山牧养，或是在不久之后化做实质的经济效益。  
有些人会在这阶段退出，也有新的人手会加入。本来没有参与找羊、赶羊的妇女和小孩也在此时加入了。  
看着大家忙碌于揪羊耳朵和分羊，得了空的索尔走到洛基旁边。洛基正闲闲地趴在羊栏上似笑非笑地旁观着人羊大战。两人先交换了一个亲吻，索尔靠着洛基耳朵说出了他今天这一整天都想对这个人说的话：  
“你骑马真好看，骑术也很好。”  
“哼，我的骑术有多好，你应该最清楚。”  
索尔咧开嘴大笑。  
“噢，我很了解，相当了解。”  
在一连串赶羊、分羊的忙碌过程结束以后，就是犒劳众人的聚餐。  
好几大锅的羊肉汤被抬了上来。热腾腾的肉汤用羊肉和洋葱、马铃薯等蔬菜煮成，材料简单，味道鲜美。洛基也秀了一手，无论是农场女主人的家庭式口味或是首都餐厅名厨的调味，都深获好评。大家搭配着伏特加、威士忌、冰岛黑死酒等烈酒，在大口的喝酒吃肉、唱歌跳舞中，结束这一年度的圈羊节。

索尔回到农场主人提供给他们过夜的房间时，洛基已经洗好澡，正赤裸着上身翻行李找东西。比利时一家和农场主一家都去了镇上酒吧续摊，做为导游，索尔今日份的工作已经完全结束。索尔拿起那件折好放在床上的新毛衣，从洛基背后偷袭式地为他蒙头套上。  
洛基反射性地将手穿过两边袖子后，才恼怒地转头质问索尔：“你做什么？”  
“我担心你着凉。”索尔一脸无辜，他把洛基拉进怀里坐到床边，他断断续续地亲吻怀里爱人，“明天不用骑马了吧？”  
他隔着毛衣在洛基上半身四处抚摸，洛基唇间抑制不住地发出哼哼声。  
冰岛毛衣非常保暖，能够对抗冰岛的寒风与冰雪，唯一缺点就是羊毛过于刺激皮肤。大部分毛衣都会带给人刺刺的感觉，和其他羊毛衣相比，冰岛毛衣尤为扎人。要被认证为真正的冰岛毛衣须要符合严格的条件，必须手工编织，且使用冰岛羊毛――冰岛羊毛特殊的纤维结构正是成就冰岛毛衣保暖防水的关键，但也因为纤维粗糙的缘故，与柔软亲肤扯不上边，所以在毛衣下最好先穿其他的长袖衣物打底，避免毛衣直接接触皮肤。  
索尔如今直接让他套上毛衣，还在毛衣表面施压，来回抚摸，弄得洛基快要崩溃，当索尔隔着粗糙刮人的冰岛毛衣，拧捏摩擦他胸膛上的两点，洛基已经在哭喊求饶。

冰岛羊毛防水，但并不表示能够随意让它沾染那些黏糊糊的液体。

隔天的早餐餐桌上当农场女主人询问洛基今天怎么没继续穿那件新毛衣时，索尔被洛基狠狠踩了一脚当作报复。


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Midnight Sun 午夜阳光

他们在阳光下做爱一整夜。

索尔把车停放在他们的夏日小屋旁边，他刚刚开车去附近海边下海游了一圈，他走向正坐在小屋前方空地篝火前的洛基，弯腰在他额头印上一吻。  
“我回来了，在做什么？”  
“弄宵夜，我饿了。”  
洛基推开想把整付身体靠上来的金发男人，“去洗澡。”他嘟囔说，索尔笑了一下，他本来就有这个打算，在黑发爱人脸上亲了一口后就走进屋内。索尔出来时，简单美味的宵夜已经完成了。  
虽然现在是午夜十二点，天空依然明亮。明明是半夜，却有太阳悬挂在天边。  
如果说极光是冰岛冬季最大的特点，那么午夜阳光则属于冰岛的夏天所有。  
由于太阳角度的关系，在极圈会出现永昼与永夜的现象，而接近北极圈的冰岛，也有类似于极圈的日照特色。  
不仅是昼长夜短，夏天的冰岛几乎没有“天黑”的存在，但又非真正的永昼，因为纬度的缘故，夏季冰岛的太阳直到深夜才会浅浅沉下，再加上大气作用，即使在夜晚也能感受到太阳光线，昼夜的更替变得模糊暧昧，这样的情况会从夏季的五月持续到八月，尤其以夏至前后一周最为明显。  
在全年白日最长的夏至这一天，冰岛会直到午夜才日落，两、三个小时后又马上迎接日出，二十四小时几乎都是白天的模样，有永不天黑的感觉。

索尔和洛基一起坐到木屋外的火炉前。他们的夏日度假小屋位在四周空旷、没有人烟的山丘上，四面是崎嶙的丘陵和一些树木，更远处是索尔刚才去夜泳的海岸一角。  
索尔触摸洛基被阳光晒得微微发红的脸颊，他将面包剥成适合入口的大小，沾着羊肉咖哩，一块递给洛基，下一块则送到自己口里。  
和昼短夜长，昏暗无光的冬季截然不同，在夏天难得能够享受到长时间的阳光和日照，很多冰岛人都会彻夜活动，尽情享受珍贵短暂的夏天。  
好不容易熬过了使人情绪低落的漫长冬季，夏日的和煦阳光就像是冰岛人天然的兴奋剂，让人瞬间恢复精神和活力，对生活充满了热情，把攒积一年的年假任性地挥霍，一整天都在活动，走访朋友，游泳喝酒，参加私人派对或音乐庆典，或是到远离尘嚣的夏日木屋度过悠闲假期，尽可能沐浴在阳光底下，忘记时间的存在，直至精疲力尽才甘心躺回床上合起眼睛休息。  
餐后，洛基进屋拿了咖啡豆出来。  
冰岛人嗜咖啡如命，一天至少要喝上六七杯，品的不只是咖啡，还有那份悠闲与放松。虽然冰岛上没有麦当劳，也没有星巴克，但街上栉比鳞次、各具特色的独立咖啡馆足以满足冰岛人的咖啡瘾。  
出乎意料的，洛基拿出的是咖啡生豆，他把浅黄色的生豆放进可以单手持起的金属筛网里，准备从烘培生豆开始。洛基向索尔微笑眨眼睛，反正长日漫漫，他们有着大把的时间可以去浪费。  
手网烘豆必须把盛装咖啡生豆的手网悬置在火源上方，抓紧手网的把手不断地晃动筛网，好让手网内的咖啡豆能够均匀加热，持续摇晃十至三十分钟到生豆如爆米花般爆开，染上漂亮的褐色色泽为止。  
“小力一点，别甩出来――幅度小一点，再大一些――”  
洛基把需要持续摇晃咖啡豆不能间断的差事交给了索尔。  
咖啡豆的香味渐渐从手网里飘散出来，萦绕在鼻尖，骋目望去，太阳正在缓缓落下，天际一片橙红。  
午夜阳光的亮度比不上真正白天的太阳，而是有如黄昏的天色，一层层的橘黄光亮从夕阳的尽头像水彩一样在天空渲染开来，有着梦幻又超现实的感觉，令人迷醉。  
洛基拉过索尔，在末日般的瑰丽景色下，给了对方一个隽永的深吻。  
周围寂静无声，只有接吻的声音，以及摇晃咖啡豆的沙沙声。随着亲吻的加深，搭上对方身上的双手也不再安分于拥抱，而是滑进了彼此衣服底下。原本稳定摇晃的手网很快地失去规律，豆子在充分受热后爆开的响声也丝毫干扰不了他们。  
在远方恒星冉冉升起的时候，他们得到了一团焦糊如炭的咖啡豆。

从暮落到朝起，阳光始终都在，就像他们的太阳从未沉落过一样。


	7. Chapter 7

7.圣诞倒数月历

冬天是冰岛极光的旺季，索尔也变得极其忙碌，等到他终于不用带团追逐极光，或是到处扛着拍照器材捕捉极光美丽的模样，再也无须在寒冷的半夜三更出门时，他连续几日都直接睡到下午，差点错过冰岛冬季珍贵的日照时间。漱洗完毕，用完今天的第一餐，索尔哼着旋律走出屋外时，外面已经呈现薄暗的样子，正好方便索尔调整灯饰。  
对冰岛人而言，圣诞布置除了室内装饰，还包括屋外的窗前灯装饰。在整个十二月里，冰岛每天的日照时间只剩下四小时，而这样漫长的漆黑长夜里，就需要由闪亮亮的圣诞灯饰来替这片冰天雪地提供温暖热闹的佳节气氛。  
有的集合住宅为了美观、追求整齐感会要求住户统一装饰，基于他们的家是独栋房子，可以自由发挥，把争奇斗艳、独树一帜当作目标。索尔欣赏了一下自己的辛劳成果，自认为有达到同居人高调但不艳俗的风格要求。  
拍下照片传给洛基，顺便问对方的回家时间，索尔回到屋内一边准备晚餐，一边等待爱人归来。到了晚上休息时刻，索尔喜孜孜地捧出他的惊喜礼物。  
洛基瞧着索尔怀中的那个神秘兮兮的纸制大盒子，挑起了眉。  
“现在还不到交换礼物的时间吧？”  
他对他忽然的大献殷勤感到疑惑。距离圣诞夜明明还有十天以上。  
索尔弯腰放下盒子，在洛基头顶亲了一口。  
“是圣诞倒数月历。”  
他揭晓答案。虽然这两晚索尔已经有好好补偿被他冷落许久的丈夫，但索尔觉得还不够。  
洛基审视面前的大盒子，果然盒中有盒，每个格子上都标着数字。一般的圣诞倒数月历会有二十四个小格子，让人可以从12月1日到24日，也就是圣诞夜为止，每天打开一个，收取里头的惊喜小礼物。然而索尔给出的这个圣诞月历，数字只到13就中止了。  
“十三？”洛基问，“不是应该是二十四？”  
“因为尤尔拉德。”索尔回答。  
在冰岛的传说中，有被称为“尤尔拉德”（Yule Lads；Jólasveinar）的十三个圣诞老人，他们有各自的名字和奇特癖好，会从圣诞夜前的十三天依序出现，他们调皮捣蛋，扰人安宁，但也会为行为良善的好孩子带来礼物。这个人已经不会在窗户挂袜子了，索尔很乐意由自己来当那个送礼物的人。  
“我又不是小孩子了。”  
洛基低头，任手指在盒子摩挲。盒子整体手工感很重，明显是索尔亲手做的。  
“有你就够了，我不需要那十三个圣诞小恶魔。”索尔笑咪咪说。除了配合十三个圣诞老人的传说，索尔刻意准备只有十三件礼物的圣诞倒数月历还有一个原因。  
“为了你的身体健康。”  
“我的身体健康？”  
洛基不懂，而且他还有其他疑问。既然都是索尔要送礼物给他，每天给他一个就好了，为何还要多花功夫弄成圣诞倒数月历？  
“这样比较刺激――啊不，是比较有趣。”索尔眨眨眼睛。  
不想再猜这人到底在卖什么关子了，洛基随便挑了一个圣诞月历里的小格子。  
里头是一个戴着钻石纹的跳蛋，他面无表情马上打开另一个，是情趣皮鞭。  
手里捏着跳蛋和短鞭，洛基怒瞪他的丈夫。  
这到底是为了谁准备的礼物？！  
洛基又伸手要拆第三个格子，索尔见状急忙阻止：  
“你拆太多了，一天只能一个。”  
拿出里面的东西后，洛基看着笑了。  
这次是一张写着字的纸片：  
A Kiss.  
洛基拉过索尔脖子，仰脸给了他一个亲吻。

*圣诞倒数月历Advent calendar，又叫降临节日历，起源于十九世纪德国，在迎接圣诞节前的日子，每天打开一格都能得到惊喜礼物。现在玩得最厉害的应该是美妆品牌。想好大纲做功课时才发现，真的有性爱玩具的圣诞倒数月历！锤根本不用自己做啊(锤：我想放我自己喜欢的)  
想看性爱玩具圣诞倒数月历的pwp!


End file.
